Boltmon
, , , |encards= , }} Boltmon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fictional , with " " as a reference to that name. It is a prototype Digimon constructed at the same time as Andromon. Unlike the mechanically-based Andromon, the organically-based Boltmon possessed emotions, as well as power that surpassed Andromon's, but because it was difficult to control and ran wild, it was consigned to oblivion in the darkness.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/boltmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Boltmon] Due to their egos, the scientists who created this unfortunate Digimon denied its own existence, so it began wandering within the darkness of its sorrow.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p3/5-2.html Digimon Pendulum 3: Boltmon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Boltmon Variable nullifies all damage to allies for one turn. Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown A Boltmon appears in in the Real World during Valentine's Day and is encountered by Pukumon in the guise of a human. He talks Boltmon into causing chaos and captures Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi. The problem is that he just wants a heart. After settles the problem with him and Davis Motomiya's identity crisis, Pukumon appears and uses the Control Spire to prevent normal Digivolution. After Pukumon is chased away, Boltmon takes his leave. Overall, Boltmon's issues are based on the from the . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Boltmon are major enemies in Ken's side of the Machine Base, Gear Base, Electro Base, Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, and Moon-Server, as well as on Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, Electro Base 2, Darkness Base 2, Despair Sever 2, Darkness Server 2, Moon-Server 2. They're also regular enemies in Ken's Side of the Moon-Server. Boltmon are also in the four battles preceding the battle with Moon=Millenniummon in Millenniummon's Castle, as well as in his party in the battle against Ryo. Boltmon digivolves from a line 69 Asuramon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Boltmon is the boss of Metal Empire Dungeon 4. Digimon Tamers A Boltmon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Boltmon are normal enemies in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Boltmon card, titled "Tomahawk ST", teaches a Digimon the Tomahawk Steiner technique. Tomahawk Steiner reduces a random enemy's SP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion During Dorulumon's time in the Bagra Army, a group of Boltmon attempted to defend their Zone from them. When the leader of the group overheard that the Bagra Army was going to level the place, they ran away. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Some Boltmon were seen working for Daemon. A Boltmon was with Neo Saiba during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where he killed two Knightmon with an axe longer than usual. He then fought against Leo, but he underestimated the Ultimate Digimon and was cut in half by Leo's sword. Another one was killed by Callismon, one of Neo's experiments. Digimon World 2 Boltmon digivolves from SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon and Tinmon. Digimon World 3 Boltmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in Kulon Mines and in Kulon Pit. He is also available as a Brown Mega Card with 39/32. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Boltmon is a salesmen at in one of the Dark areas, he can be found in the Thriller Ruins after completing GrapLeomon's Species quest. He digivolves from Vajramon at LV 46 with 12500 machine exp, but only if you have previously befriended Boltmon. He is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Volcamon and Tekkamon. Only one digimon has to be level 41 or higher, an attack of 260+, with 9100+ Machine EXP. Digimon Battle Digivolves from BlueMeramon at level 41. Digimon Masters Digivolves from SkullMeramon or Pumpkinmon at level 41. Attacks *'Tomahawk Crunch' (Tomahawk ): Easily wields the gigantic carried on its back, which is strong enough to smash its opponents into powder. * *'Battle Tomahawk' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon